One Drink
by TheCorviter
Summary: What's one drink among friends? One drink leads to two, which leads into Sarah not remembering, and Jareth not wanting to forget. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

It was the tickling sensation between her thighs that woke her. Sarah yawned and stretched, intending to get up until large warm hands pushed her thighs back down to the bed, a nip with sharp teeth to her inner thigh acted as an admonishment to her moving. Sarah let out an "eep" of surprise. Tom had never done that before. Guess he wanted to try something new?

She relaxed back into the pillows and shuddered as the licking started. It was tentative and slow, not like his normal vigor- devouring her like a starving man would a juicy steak. She squirmed a little- this was new. "Tom-" A sharp nip to the other thigh cut her off. It was followed by a low chuckle as two unseen fingers entered her, distracting her enough that she didn't hear the word 'patience,' being said in a smooth accented voice.

She could see the shape under the sheets move around and lower until the tongue resumed its prior actions. Fingers and tongues were good. Very good. She relaxed once more and her eyes drifted shut. Sighing with bliss, Sarah snaked her hands beneath the golden sheets to play with his hair. He always liked it when she did that. Running her fingers lazily through is locks, she paused. They felt too uneven. Since when did Tom have a mixture of short and long locks? Peeking beneath the sheets she was greeted with a mass of blonde hair. All twisted and matted it looked like a birds' nest.

She dropped the sheet concerned. Since when did Tom have blonde hair? Forgetting all the pleasurable sensations going on below, Sarah looked around as she tried to orientate herself. Rough shaped walls the color of sand surrounded her, sparsely decorated- nothing remotely familiar to tell her where she was. A massive fireplace was directly opposite them, cold and dark now in the light of day. What time was it anyhow? The light pouring into the window next to the fireplace indicated it was late morning perhaps. She kept gazing around for a clock. A few archways dotted the walls- probably a closet, bathroom, and an exit.

Something white caught her eye. It was a crumpled poet's shirt next to a pair of black knee-high boots and what looked like her purse. A few feet away, in a puddle of emerald was her dress and black flats. It dawned on her that she was dreaming. This must be the Tom Cruise from that period movie. Oh, what was it? He offered the girl her dreams to stay with him as a vampire forever? Sarah frowned, eyes still roving the space. No, wait, that's not how it went. But that must be it. Certainly, a different setting from her usual dreams. In all the other ones he had dark hair and they were fighting crime. There were guns, and car chases, catsuits and… wait a minute? Is that a clock hanging in midair?

Sitting up to get a better look at the clock, Sarah let the sheets pool around her waist. Did it have 13 hours? She vaguely noted a frustrated growl emitting from them and all movements between her thighs stopped. Whipping the sheets off him, Jareth said, "Really, Sarah, you're spoiling all the fun!"

Sarah's green eyes tore away at the clock to look at the man kneeling in front of her. The highly irritated man who wasn't Tom Cruise. "Jareth!" She screeched, scrambling frantically to get away from him, and in the process kicking him in the face.

"Agh!" He shouted as he clutched at his nose.

As soon as Sarah freed herself, she stumbled about the room to put distance between them. Ooh, the room- the room started to spin, her stomach lurched and a fierce headache started. Coming to a stop near their clothes she sat heavily on the cold floor. Waiting for things to settle, Sarah thought. How did she end up here? Did she eat another peach? She looked at Jareth who was still on the bed muttering darkly. Blood had started seeping from his nose and with a "You wretched woman- I think you broke my nose!" Jareth grabbed a handful of the beautiful golden sheets and pinched his nose with it, stopping the bleeding. She admired the way his slight frame was bundle of sinewy muscles and how his smooth pale back- not a mark on it- flowed into a narrow waist and hip, flaring out into- wholly crap he was naked. Sarah gasped and looked at herself. She was naked. If they were both naked and if he had been doing what he was doing earlier, then they have must have…

Her eyes grew wide at the realization and a surge of nausea hit her hard. Not bothering to try and make it to the bathroom, Sarah grabbed one of his boots and made use of it.

The sound of Sarah retching pulled Jareth from his murderous thoughts. Locating the noise, he found her sitting on the floor, puking into his left boot. He groaned; it was his favorite pair of boots. Deciding there was little point in stopping her, Jareth conjured a crystal which swiftly turned into an ornately carved mirror. Lowering the blood-soaked sheets, he looked at his nose and felt it gingerly with his fingers. He was wrong she hadn't broken it, merely grazed it with her foot. As it was, he would bruise but at least the bleeding stopped.

Banishing the mirror with a wave of his hand, Jareth looked back at Sarah who was clutching the used boot to her chest looking miserable. Like his goblins looked the day after they had traveled to the Above and devoured an entire sugar factory. "You know, if you had let me finish, you wouldn't have a hangover." Conjuring another crystal, he tossed it at her. She winced slightly as it changed into a silver goblet as soon as it touched the ground.

She eyed the goblet suspiciously. Inside was an indigo colored liquid. "Finish what?" She asked as she brought the goblet to her nose and sniffed.

"Really, Sarah," he said irritably, dabbing at a spot of blood that had fallen onto his chest. "You've known me for how long? When are you going to trust me?"

She looked up at him. "When you stop scheming to get into my pa-" she blanched and stopped herself short. For all she knew he succeeded last night. From the looks of it, very thoroughly last night. Problem was, she couldn't remember. Deciding the liquid was safe, Sarah took a sip. It tasted like blueberry mint ice cream. She gagged a little but within a few moments her stomach started to settle. Draining the cup, she held it out, "Could I get some water?"

"Of course," he waved his hand filling it.

"Thanks," she drank without hesitation this time.

Tossing the ruined sheets aside, Jareth strode unabashedly to one of the doors- yanking it open. Rummaging through it he pulled out two silk robes: one black, which he donned, and one red. This he held out to her. "As I was saying, if you had let me finish- you wouldn't be suffering."

"Finish what?" She repeated as she stood on wobbly legs and pulled on her own robe. It was far too big for her petite frame, but shrunk to fit as soon as she tied the sash.

"Cunnilingus," he said matter-of-factly as he tied his own robe closed.

Sarah, who had been running her fingers through her own hair to tame it, stopped and looked at him disbelievingly. "Oral sex cures hangovers," she arched an eyebrow incredulously, "Really how dumb do you think I am?"

"I'm serious. Here, in the Underground it does. We Fae don't use it for that very often, but it has that benefit," he said as he stooped to pick up the goblet, refill it, and drink.

"Right." Sarah turned to gather her things. She picked up her dress first. It was completely unwearable. The fabric shredded as though, well, it had gone through a shredder. It had been her favorite dress too- not showing too much skin but flattering her figure and bringing out her eyes. She sighed. Underwear, maybe. Digging through the pile she found her matching bra and panty set to be equally as decimated. Well, that just wasn't fair. What about his stuff?

Pulling Jareth's shirt out of the pile she could immediately see it faced the same fate. Holes and tears littered the garment. Particularly along the back- almost as if he had been mauled by a bear. She shook her head confused- she saw his bare back a few minutes ago and it was flawless.

Questions upon questions burbled into her mind like a fountain coming to life. "Jareth," she held out his ruined shirt out, "What the hell happened last night?"

Jareth startled a bit at her tone. Seeing his ruined shirt brought back all that had transpired between them last night. "What?" He asked with a dreamy smile.

She shook the shirt, irritated. "I don't remember what happened last night. What did we do to cause this?"

Jareth frowned and snatched his shirt out of her hands. "Zero gravity sex."

"Zero what?" Sarah blanched again as what he said sank into her mind. "That's not possible," Her clothing forgotten, she wandered back over to the bed and sat.

Slightly concerned he came and sat next to her. Taking her chin in his hand he forced her to look at him. "It is in the Escher Room," he gauged her reaction. Disbelief filled her eyes. "You really don't remember, do you?" He asked gently, releasing her chin. Standing, he retrieved his unruined boot. Handing it to Sarah, he took her free hand and had her stand in front of him.

"What's this for? Where are we going?" She asked as she held the boot to her chest.

"Hush, I'm going to show you." Standing at her back Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She was warm, soft, and her hair still smelled faintly of jasmine. His eyes flooded with affection as he conjured a crystal and held it out in front of them. Bending slightly, he whispered in her ear "Ready?"

"Yes," Sarah said still slightly confused.

"On three, touch it," he instructed. "One, two, three." Sarah reached out and touched the glowing orb.

Instead of it popping like she expected, it floated lazily from Jareth's palm growing larger until they could fit inside. She felt like she was being encased in soft down as it settled around them and their world shifted.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah are not mine. They belong to Jim Henson and Co.

AN: Not betaed- all errors are mine. I am looking for one for all these little fics that pop into my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah knew they weren't really in the Mexican restaurant, because her bare feet still felt the cool flagstones of his bedroom instead of the thin grey carpet that she saw. That, and nobody batted an eye at two people appearing in robes out of nowhere. Still, her mouth salivated and her empty stomach complained at all the food surrounding them. People were eating tamales, chimichangas, burritos, and her favorite, nachos. Damn, but she was hungry.

"Do you remember anything now?" Jareth asked as he lowered his hand to join his other at Sarah's waist. He couldn't loop them around her like he wanted because of that damned boot, but finally settled with holding her hips.

"No," Sarah murmured looking through the crowd- trying to spot themselves. Just as she saw his spiky hair, a large group of people walked in front of them blocking her. As soon as they passed, she saw them plainly- the image zooming forward so that they were the main focus. Her in the dress and flats, dark hair tied into a high ponytail. And him, in his Underground attire. "Wait," the robe-clad Sarah said, looking up at him. "Why aren't people looking at you? You're not wearing your Aboveground clothes." She went back to watching themselves.

"Hmm?" He rested his chin on her head happily content. "Glamor. You should know that by now," he reprimanded.

"I'm so used to being around you, I guess I never noticed." She said distractedly, as she hungrily eyed a plate of huevos rancheros that was carried past.

Jareth made an elegant gesture with is right hand and all surrounding noise faded until their conversation was the only thing heard. The absence of sound pulled Sarah's focus back on them. She likened it to a movie or a play, where something important was going to be said by one of the characters.

A waiter clad in a matador's uniform complete with a half cape hanging around his shoulders came by and gave Sarah a dazzling smile. "Nachos," he said placing the giant plate in front of them. "Can I get you anything besides water?"

"Yes," Sarah said. "I'll take a tequila shooter and-"

"Sarah," Jareth interrupted. "I thought you had an incident with that?"

Both Sarah and the waiter glared at Jareth. Sarah's glare said, 'I can do what I want,' while the waiter's said, 'how could someone as plain as you end up with a girl like her?'

"I was 21 at the time and couldn't hold my alcohol. It's been 6 years, I'm sure I'll be okay. Besides, it's just one drink." Turning she addressed the waiter. "Yes, a tequila shooter for me and…" She looked again at Jareth.

"Water is fine." In truth, he didn't like most Aboveground drinks unless they were fine wines or brandy, and this place had neither.

The waiter took off still frowning at Jareth.

"You'll want to take your gloves off," Sarah instructed, nodding at the plate of gooey nachos. She handed him an empty plate. "Have you ever had these before?" She dug in, taking a few of the chips off the top- the ones with the most toppings and put them on her plate.

"No," he said as he plucked his dove gray gloves off and, mimicking Sarah, took his own chips off the pile.

"I'm surprised, what with you being as old as you are. Surely you've experienced everything." She licked her thumb where she'd stuck it into a glob of melted cheese.

"Just because I'm near-immortal doesn't mean I've done everything there is to do." He picked an olive off on one of the chips and chewed thoughtfully. Not bad.

"Like what?" She popped a jalapeno slice into her mouth savoring the spiciness.

"I've never flown in one of your airplane contraptions." He ventured onto a chip that was laden with glistening melted cheese, and those green things Sarah liked. What were they? Pistachos? Something with a 'P,' he knew it.

Sarah laughed heartily at him. Going so far as to snort. Jareth decided that he liked her snorting with laughter even if it wasn't dignified. Before she could retort, their waiter came back with Sarah's tequila shooter complete with a wedge of lime, and another glass of water for Jareth. Nodding towards the waiter in thanks, she leaned towards Jareth still snorting with laughter. "I know that," she made flapping motions with her arms, you do turn into an owl after all." She bit into the lime and downed the shooter. Tangy.

She giggled again at the image of Jareth, mighty King of the Goblins crammed into an airplane like a sardine in a tin. Surrounded by the unwashed masses, the crying babies- which probably wouldn't bother him given his occupation- the tiny, tiny bags of peanuts. She vowed right then and there that if it would be the last thing she did- she would see Jareth fly in one. Maybe they could go to France, she always wanted to visit France.

Jareth quickly decided that the green pistachio thing didn't taste very good. It had a mean spicy kick to it. He quickly gulped at his full glass of water to kill the fire dancing about his mouth. Mismatched eyes watered, and he was sure his face was full of color. Sarah handed him a nacho with a glob of sour cream on it. "This'll help." He ate it gratefully.

"Oh." Sarah spied his ungloved hands. A rare treat indeed. Emboldened by the alcohol which had started thrumming through her veins, she picked up his hand to examine it more closely. His pale fingers tapered elegantly and were soft and smooth- probably due to him always keeping them covered. And being a king of course.

"Have you ever done any hard labor?" She looked up from his hand and caught him off guard- with a silly soft smile on his face.

"Hmmm?" It took him a minute to focus completely on her question. Pushing his empty plate aside, he leaned forward and thought. He noticed that she didn't pull her hand away from his. "Hard labor," he mused. "Part of the lessons of the young princes and princesses of the various realms are character building. Aside from the normal lessons of course."

"Of course," she agreed. Sarah continued to twine and thread her fingers through his, relishing in their softness.

"From the ages of 15 to about 18, we learn carpentry, masonry, and blueprinting. And as our final test we're taken out to plan and rebuild a small section of a kingdom."

"How many are there? Princes and princesses that is?"

"Half a dozen at most. Fae have a hard time conceiving," he finished quietly. A somber mood settled around him. He quickly dispelled it, giving Sarah's hand a squeeze. "Which is why we accept any Wished Away children with open arms should their caregiver fail in retrieving them."

Sarah looked at him with shock written on her face. "You don't turn them into goblins?"

Jareth smiled toothily at her; eyes which had been dark and contemplative earlier, now sparkled with amusement. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

She sat back disengaging her hand from his with the movement. "You mean to tell me, that if I hadn't won Toby back, he would have been raised as a prince?" She snatched up her empty glass and waved it in the air, signaling for a second.

"I had actually thought about naming him my heir," he admitted.

She waved her glass more frantically at this. "No, no- Toby your heir? You have got to be kidding me! I-"

Whatever she was going to say next was cutoff as the scene paused. "Sarah," Jareth said softly as he turned her around to face him. "Why did that disturb you so? Me naming Toby as an heir?"

Sarah clutched his boot to her chest and sighed. "When you told me- it dawned on me that he could have had a much better life than he does now. I just- feel guilty, you know?"

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "His life is terrible now?"

"No, just that-" she sighed again. "He could be living his dreams right now. Toby- he's very deep into the fantasy life." She glared at him. "You of all people should know that."

"He's not the one who's garnered all my attention." He reached up to brush his knuckles across her cheek making her blush.

Sarah continued. "He's even more into it than I was. Every year there's this Renaissance Fair that comes to their town, and he voluntarily give up his weekends for two months to immerse himself in that environment." She smiled fondly. "You know he built a maze for the children- Goblin's Run." She chuckled at whatever memory was playing in her mind. "Toby even rearranges everything at the end of the day. Never the same maze twice. Remarkable for a 14-year-old, really." She fiddled with the cuff of his boot. "Our adventure must have imprinted upon him more than I thought."

"You never told him it was real?" He asked.

"Jareth," she admonished. "He was a year old. How much can a baby really remember? I told him the stories, of course. But to tell him it was real? He would have thought me insane."

He knew Sarah kept his existence quiet. One can't really go around telling friends and coworkers that one is keeping company with the King of the Goblins. He remembered one time offering to accompany her to a friend's wedding. He had even pitched a plausible cover story for her to tell her friends, but she declined saying that she wasn't ready to share him with the world yet.

He didn't know that 'the world' meant Toby as well.

Making a noncommittal murmur, Jareth redirected her attention to the paused scene. "You said that when I told you my intentions, you felt guilty. Does that mean you now remember what happened?"

Sarah turned back around so she could study the scene. "A little. I remember that, and I remember-" She stopped herself and blushed again.

Jareth once again settled his hands upon her hips and nuzzled her ear. "Remember…?"

"Us. By the lake- kissing." She moved her head away from him. "Though, I suspect you started it. You're always trying to start things with me."

"Would you like to see?" He asked as he rested his chin on her head.

"Yes, but can we skip this part?" She looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead. "Of course." And with an elegant gesture the scene around them fast-forwarded. The rapid movements of themselves making Sarah dizzy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah are not mine. They belong to Jim Henson and Co.

AN: Not betaed- all errors are mine. I am looking for one for all these little fics that pop into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

AN1: So this chapter might be a little confusing. There's exposition of the past within a memory that's also in the past. Kinda Inception-y. PM me if you need clarification.

Oh, and I've only been drunk maybe twice in my life and I'm on the petite side so it doesn't take much. I don't know how much alcohol would be needed to render someone Sarah's size blackout drunk. Maybe she's a lightweight like me?

* * *

She focused on the scene zooming before her. Talking, talking, Jareth choking down another jalapeno, laughing, her downing a second shooter, more talking... "Hang on!" She cried out reaching behind her to swat at his shoulder. "Pause it… Or at least slow it down a little." She waved the boot in her hand to the left. "Okay, can you rewind just a smidge?" He did so and Sarah observed a third tequila shooter being delivered to their table along with the check. She turned looking at him. "I don't remember ordering a third one."

Jareth looked at the young woman in the restaurant scene. Her face was flushed and her typically sharply bright eyes had a glassy sheen about them. The alcohol was having an effect. "I think it might have been a gift from the waiter- Look."

She did, and noticed how brilliantly their waiter smiled in her direction while frowning at Jareth as he cleaned away their empty plates and glasses. With a wink that Sarah missed since she was laughing at something Jareth had said, the fresh shooter was deposited. She watched herself spy the drink, and with a shrug down it in one gulp. Then, digging through her purse, she deposited a few bills on top of the check. "Let's go to the lake."

Jareth eyed her. "Are you sure you're up for that? You've had three of those-"

"I'm fine." She hiccupped a little. "Besides, the cool air will help sober me up."

"If you insist." He offered her his arm and guided them out the restaurant and into a secluded area around back. He didn't like traveling by automobile- preferring to magic them around. This did have its perks- especially since Sarah's favorite lake was a good 30 miles from here. An hour in the car or, lightning quick travel by, as Sarah called it, 'insta-poof'. He knew what he would pick.

Gathering the giggling woman into his arms he concentrated and they appeared in the shadows next to the well-worn path around the lake. Untangling herself, Sarah straightened her dress which had ridden up while in his embrace. Stepping onto the path, she stumbled and Jareth shot forward to steady her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he conjured a goblet filled with water. "Here," he said handing it to her. "You need fluids. And a walk."

She took it wordlessly and sipped the cool liquid. Sighing as it combatted the cottony feeling that was forming in her mouth. Instead of watching the path, Jareth watched her. She was lovely- even while drunk. The half-moon cast just enough light for him to see that her face was still flushed with drink. On most people, the ruddiness would lend an ugliness to their features, but he found hers to be enchanting. Particularly on the tip of her nose. He would give anything to kiss that nose- to kiss her.

Tearing his eyes away he looked up to the stars and a sad smile crept across his lips as he observed them twinkling in their simple beauty. A few years ago, he thought he'd try again with Sarah. 'Accidentally' running into her at a local bookshop lead to an awkward reconciliation between them. After adamant reassurances from him that Toby was safe, they forged a friendship.

It was more than he'd hoped for really- even though their friendship on her side was secret. She still shared what she could of her world, and he well, he tried to share his with her. All of the Underground knew who Sarah was- The Champion. Coming face to face with her notoriety caused Sarah to shut down and close herself off. "Why was my Run different? Special?" She had asked him after he quickly brought her home. In her mind she did what any normal person would do- save someone they loved.

Reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her arm, he said "Because YOU are special, Sarah. Don't you see?" He looked into her eyes and saw the disbelief swimming in them.

She shrugged his hand off and walked over to her living room window. Looking out at the street she said, "I think, I need to be alone for a while."

With a curt nod and a sprinkle of glitter- he was gone.

She didn't call on him for a month, and when she did, they talked long into the night. Sipping at her tea which had long gone cold, Sarah asked, "What do they want from me?" She was curled up on her couch, with Jareth lounging in its matching squishy armchair.

Having expected this question, he was fully prepared with an answer. "They merely admire you- your perseverance. They're not asking anything of you." He leaned forward and patted her knee. "You are the only one to beat my Labyrinth, Sarah. Of course, my subjects are going to adore you." He grabbed his tea from the coffee table, which was equally as cold and sipped- making a face when the liquid hit his tongue.

Sarah stared at the dregs in the bottom of her cup. Admiration she could handle- in time. Peeking up at him she voiced her major concern. "They don't want me to… become your queen or anything?"

That question was unexpected, and in reaction Jareth sputtered and coughed- swallowing his tea painfully.

She ignored this and continued. "It's not that I-" She stopped and stood up wringing her hands nervously. "You're very sweet Jareth. And I could easily see us becoming an 'us,' you know? But that would be the limit for now. Anything more would lead to long strings- forever strings. I can't give up my life here to be yours forever. At least not presently," she finished quietly picking at the hem of her shirt.

Jareth quickly gulped down the rest of his tea wishing it was something stronger. She had never indicated any type of attraction to him. In fact, one of his favorite pastimes was to suggest lascivious activities that they could do when they were planning their next outing. They were met with laughter and a "yeah right" or "in your dreams," but he never thought she'd have taken him seriously. Taken them seriously.

This changed things.

Putting his cup down, Jareth stood up and held out his hands. "Come here, I want to show you something." Leading her out into her own backyard, he turned her around so that she stood with her back to him. Leaning down he spoke quietly into her ear. "Remember when you wished away your brother and it came true?"

She nodded not fully understanding.

"As you know that was magic- you could control it, and still can. Look," he pointed at the tiny patch of stars that could be seen from the city. "See that bright star- the one that drowns out the others around it?"

"Yes, but I don't know what this-"

"Focus on it."

"What?" She turned to look at him. "What do you mean 'focus on it?'"

Gently grasping her chin, he turned her to face the stars again. "Trust me and focus on it. Say, you want it to be pink."

"Jareth," she warned. Not in the mood for any of his silly games.

"Sarah," he said with equal warning in his voice. "Try it."

"Fine." Staring at the star she focused with all her being. "Pink. That stupid star needs to be pink."

And well, like magic, the bright star flickered pink- a deep rose pink that glowed warmly at them. Sarah gasped. Turning quickly, she exclaimed with excitement, "it's pink!" He watched her face as a realization formed, but not the one he wanted, for she glared at him. "You did that- didn't you?"

"No. That," he gestured at the pink star that was changing back into brilliant white, "was all you."

"But how?"

Jareth placed both hands on her shoulders, squeezing them when what he really wanted to do was shake her. He sighed. How could someone so brilliant not understand? "Sarah, when you defeated my Labyrinth- defeated me, you walked away with-"

"Certain powers," she whispered as comprehension hit her. "But in the story the king gave the girl powers…"

"I gave you the power to call upon me. But in winning you got to keep them- and gained more." He dropped his hands and balled them into fists at his side, silently deciding that this wasn't going to end well.

"More? What do you mean more?" She cocked her head studying him. Trying to figure out his thought process.

"The Labyrinth granted you powers equal to mine," he said avoiding her gaze.

Sarah took a step back feeling claustrophobic. This was much bigger than the admiration and notoriety. "And just when were you going to tell me this?" She demanded.

"I _had_ planned on telling you the day we visited the Underground, but that didn't turn out well." Jareth took a deep breath and reached for her hands. Barely touching them he said, "Sarah, they won't grow and flourish here. To develop them, you need to be in the Underground. Permanently," he added so quietly she thought she'd misheard him.

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "You wouldn't have to become my queen, Sarah." He squeezed her fingers hoping she'd understand. "But it's something I wouldn't mind."

Sarah's mind latched onto the word 'permanently'. A rushing sound filled her ears as panic set in, and she missed the rest of his speech. "Permanently?" She choked out. "Perma-" Her eyes widened as all thoughts of them being an 'us' fled. Instead her mind boiled over with a million different negative scenarios. "It's a trap. You're trying to trap me!" She snarled.

"Sarah," he said as calmly and gently as he could. "It's not a trap-"

Sarah stalked forward poking him in the chest with her index finger. "Not a trap," she mimicked. "I knew Fae were tricksters but this… you tell me that I have unimaginable powers but the only way to cultivate them is to abandon my life here?" She turned away and walked over to her patio set resting her hands on the cool metal table.

"Sarah," he called out from behind her. "You don't have to do anything. Just forget I mentioned it." There she was- rejecting him again.

"No, this changes everything."

This time, it took another three months before she called.

One of their unspoken agreements when she let him back into her life for the second time was to not bring up the pink star incident. He knew, that when she was ready, she'd talk about it.

"Jareth, what are you thinking about?" She drained her cup and handed it back to him. She was feeling better. The world was still dancing around her on the edges, but at least she was steadier on her feet.

"Stars," he said not looking away from them. "Just contemplating the stars."

"Oh," she looked up. "See any pink ones?" She asked lightly.

Jareth looked down at her and pushed an errant hair behind her ear. "No."

Feeling something small shift between them, Sarah was grateful when she spied her favorite spot over his shoulder. She broke into a grin. "Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the rocky outcrop. On top of it, with an old oak tree one on end, and the lake at the other, sat a large flat rock. If one sat just right on the rock, all they would see was lake around them. It was her favorite spot because it gave the sense of flying.

Surprisingly agile, regardless of the alcohol she'd consumed, Sarah made quick work climbing up. Standing on the tip over the water- she spread her arms wide, and squeaked as Jareth's strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her away from the edge. Not expecting Sarah to yield so quickly, he lost his footing, and stumbled backwards until his back hit the oak tree with Sarah still encased in his arms.

Sliding down the tree they sat stunned for a bit until she started laughing at him. Bell like peals, fell from her lips and were quickly swallowed up in the surrounding darkness. "Smooth."

"I didn't fancy a swim," he said trying to regain his usual regal bearing.

"Hmm." Wiggling slightly in his lap to make herself more comfortable Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her ear against his chest listening to his soothing heartbeat. This was the closest they had been since the peach masquerade nearly 14 years ago. It was nice, she decided.

"Jareth- I'm sorry." She raised her head to look at him. "For closing you out. For pushing you away. I was wrong."

He smiled at her. Eyes full of warmth and affection. Cupping her cheek in his hand he said, "I understand- it's a lot to take in. I'll always accept you in my life. No matter what capacity."

Sarah felt like something else passed through them at that moment. Like a greater understanding on both sides. She wondered if he felt it too. Or, she reasoned, it could have been the tequila.

Tentatively, she raised her hand and explored his cheekbone with her fingertips. His skin was smooth like one of his crystals, but warm and yielding to her fingers. Her eyes followed the path of her fingers as they traced their way down to his jaw. Closing the distance between them Sarah leaned forward and captured his lips with her own.

"Wait." Once again, the image paused. Sarah turned towards Jareth, her eyes bright with glee. "I remember." Dropping the boot, she stepped towards him and placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down. "I kissed you like this."

She proceeded to kiss him like she did the night before. A soft and sweet meeting of their lips which escalated quickly when she ran her tongue against his bottom lip and nipped at it with her teeth, gaining entrance as he offered her more. Their tongues parried and withdrew in an intimate dance. He tasted of nighttime and cool breezes; while she tasted of springtime and warm sunshine. A perfect balance.

With a groan he pulled her hips flush against his and buried his hands into her messy hair. She echoed his motions by threading her fingers through his feathery locks. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. They were black with desire- no doubt mirroring his own, and his bed was only a few feet off to the left. He could break the spell that was encircling them and they could fall back into bed.

Instead he decided to play with her. "So, you remember everything, do you?" He asked silkily.

"Yes," she said, not knowing why he stopped.

He nodded towards their frozen image. "What happened after this?"

Craning her neck over her shoulder she looked at themselves locked in an intimate embrace. Smiling sheepishly, she answered. "I told you I had to use the ladies' room. And completely spoiled the moment."

"Close. It was more like 'Jareth, I have to pee.'" He teasingly corrected.

Still, he had insta-poofed him to his castle so Sarah could use the facilities.

He smiled. "And? After that?" He prompted.

Sarah blushed a deep, deep red. Even redder than she had been after drinking all that tequila. "I uh… smacked your ass."

He fast-forwarded themselves once again, playing from the point of what had happened after her trip to the ladies' room.

They watched a rousing chase through the corridors of his castle. Skittering to a halt, Sarah dove into a dark room and shrieked with laughter as Jareth caught her from behind. She turned towards him unable to see anything in the darkness. His lips crashed upon hers as he steered them towards a wall. Sliding down it he maneuvered them so that he was laying on his back on the floor with her stretched out on top- exploring the planes of his chest with her hands

Completely engrossed in each other, they didn't notice the torches lining the walls flicker to life. He rolled them over, once, twice- until Sarah was once again on top. Breaking their kiss, he moved along her jaw- alternating nips of his sharp teeth with soothing caresses of his tongue. He was busy worrying the rapidly beating pulse at her throat when Sarah's hold on him tightened ten-fold.

"Mmm, like that, do you?" He moved the strap of her dress down her shoulder and peppered that spot with kisses.

"Jareth?" Sarah squeaked. She had ceased moving. In fact, she held as still as a statue.

He took no notice "Yes, my precious one?" he raised the hem of her dress so that he could caress her hip.

"Why are we upside down?" She asked, digging her fingers into his back to keep purchase. So desperately that the fabric of his silk shirt tore.

"Hmm?" That got his attention. Looking up, he assessed the room around them and nonchalantly replied with, "Escher Room," and resumed worrying her earlobe with his teeth.

"Stop that!" Sarah went to smack his shoulder but thought better of it, wrapping her legs around his waist so tightly that he couldn't move.

"Sarah, you're making it hard for me to-" He looked down at her. She was pale and trembling. His gaze softened as he realized what was going on with her. "Sarah, it's okay." He tightened his hold on her trying to calm her down. When she didn't, he turned them in the opposite direction and they landed on top of the platform.

Sarah was still trembling with her eyes shut tight. "Oh, sweetheart" he cooed, stroking her back soothingly. I've got you. You're safe."

Opening her eyes a crack Sarah noted that they were once again upright. Or at least as upright one could be in such a room. With a sigh of relief, she relaxed fully- her body becoming limp from released tension.

He continued to stroke her back and sooth her with nonsensical words until she eventually snuggled into him and fell asleep.

During all of this, the observing Sarah had picked up his boot and retched the remaining contents of her stomach inside of it. "I hate that room," she muttered. "You're lucky I didn't barf all over you."

"Hmm, well at least they're both ruined." Jareth looked at his boot sadly and handed her another goblet of water.

Rinsing her mouth, she spat into the footwear and looked at him. "Hey, wait a minute… we didn't do anything. You said, 'zero gravity sex.'"

"Wishful thinking." He took a sip from the goblet smirking at her.

"Jerk." Sarah swatted at his arm. Another question niggled at her. "If I hadn't gotten scared would we have…?"

"Had sex? No, I would never take advantage of an inebriated woman."

But how come we were both naked this morning?"

He pointed behind her.

Once again, she watched the screen as he tenderly picked her up and carried her back to his chambers. Removing her shoes, he tucked her under the covers. Without hesitation, Jareth snapped his fingers- depositing their clothing in a neat stack at the foot of his bed. Crawling in behind her, he held her close until sleep claimed him as well.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

He shrugged. "I sleep nude. It's more comfortable that way. And 'when in Rome,'" he quoted.

"Ah." They watched themselves sleep. Never knowing how peaceful and content they had been until now.

Clapping his hands once, Jareth ended the spell. With a sprinkling of glitter, the bubble burst and his room was revealed once more. He took the boot from her and walked over to snag the other one. Thinking for a minute, he banished them to the Bog.

He stood there steeling himself for another rejection. Sighing heavily, dreading the inevitable, he towards Sarah and asked, "How long this time?"

"What?" Sarah looked up from trying to decide for the second time if any part of her clothing was salvageable.

"How long before I see you again this time? Six months? Eight?"

"Oh." Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his bed where they sat.

"Sarah, this," he motioned between them, "is big. This changes so much."

It did, but not as much as he thought. They slept together without actually _sleeping_ together- that was a bridge she certain they would forge eventually. And she supposed, the kissing and things were something that once started, wouldn't be stopped easily. Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of it stopping. Of the distance that she had imposed upon them- the pain she caused him.

She didn't know where they were heading with this, but did know the adventure wouldn't be boring. Nothing with him was ever boring. Nervously playing with his hand she said earnestly, "Never. I'll never push you away again. I'm a very introverted person and when my world changes drastically, I need time to process. "And this," she gestured between them, "we'll process this together." Looking into his eyes she saw relief trickle through them. In turn, he drank the truth swirling inside of hers. Kissing him she sealed her promise.

After a moment she pulled away. "I do have one more question: our clothes. I was led to believe that they were torn off in a fit of passion, and that didn't happen. So, what did, Jareth?"

He smiled a warm smile and laid down on the bed, pulling her with him to snuggle into his side. "Spartacus."

She sat up looking down at him, mouth agape with confusion. "Spartacus? Who's…?"

He placed a finger across her mouth, shushing her questions. He started laughing heartily- it was a warm rich sound filled the chamber and made Sarah think of chocolate.

"Spartacus," he repeated firmly, as though the name answered all questions: asked and unasked- and kissed the tip of Sarah's nose.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah are not mine. They belong to Jim Henson and Co.

AN2: Not betaed- all errors are mine. I am looking for one for all these little fics that pop into my head.

AN3: The bit about not knowing where they're going but that it wouldn't be boring. Yeah, that's based on an actual quote from David Bowie: "I don't know where I'm going from here, but I promise it won't be boring." It's one of my favorites of his since it's a good outlook on life in general. **  
**

AN4: Spartacus. You will meet him soon- in a companion piece. Only hint for now: he's not a goblin and (might) have a sidekick named Piccadilly.


End file.
